Andrew the real Potter
by Potters magic
Summary: Basically me and my friends go to Hogwarts.Do what Harry and them did differently.It is named after me the main character.
1. Chapter 1:the meeting of men

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with the original Harry Potter. **_

All was normal on this day except... BANG! Okay, our story begins on the first day of summer in 2004. Andrew Potter was not a normal boy. Sure he looked normal, maybe a bit above average, with good looking hair and blue eyes, same as the devil, and he was just as handsome, but never in his whole life did he expect what he found first thing in the morning on the first day of summer.

"Morning dad," he said, looking ten feet in the air. If it was later in the day, or if he was fully awake, this would have registered as odd long before it did today. "Oh my god! Why are you flying on a broom stick in the middle of our kitchen?!" That's right, in the middle of Andrew's kitchen, his father was flying on a broom stick.

His father jumped off the broom and dropped neatly to the floor. Andrew was always told that he looked like his father, except the eyes, he was always told he had his mothers eyes. "Well Andrew today, is a special day. I will tell you something about your mother and I, you were never rea-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a rather quiet poof.

Five seconds ago where there was nothing, now stood a rather old looking man. "Hello Barry," greeted the man, turning to face Andrew's father. "Am I right in guessing that this would be the one coming back with me?" The old man turned to Andrew, and stuck out his hand. "I am Albus Dumbledore, I will be your head master at school." Andrew shook hands with the man.

"Now Albus, you old joker, he hasn't even got his letter yet," said Andrew's father as he walked towards the nearest window. "Even if he had it would have to take someone like you to give me a good reason to let him go after what happened to Sharon. What makes you think I would let my own son go?" Barry's face was full of rage and sorrow. "I only have him and my daughter." At this point Andrew was just noticing the man named Albus was wearing a robe and holding a letter, a letter addressed to him.

"Is that for me?" he asked pointing at the letter. "Is that the letter dad said about just seconds ago? Because if it is then, I don't want it." Albus gave Andrew a concerned look.

"You don't even want to know whats in this letter?" Then he turned to Barry. "Without my school he will never know how to protect himself, when he is no longer safe, what will he do?" Then he lowered his half moon glasses. "She died for him, it's not your fault it so don't punish him. Hogwarts is as safe as it gets." The old man turned to face Andrew. "Andrew Potter there is a secret ab-" But his words were cut off by Barry.

"Albus you will not tell him any of that, it's my job as his father." Barry turned to face his son."Andrew, you are going to with this man, he will take you to london, and take you to his school, because your mother was a witch... and _I_ am a wizard." Andrew looked from his father to his new head master.

"When does term start?" Dumbledore handed him the letter, and Andrew opened it to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY:_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page with requirements said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM:_

_First-year students will require:_

_sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_


	2. Chapter 2:Gringotts

Chapter2:

It was Then that Andrew realized that his sister had just entered the kitchen."Hey, chey this is Albus" her father told then turned to Andrew "I have something to give you in London later which I must prepare.A birthday gift" He then looked over at Albus."If you wouldn't mind taking him to buy his school things today,Albus.I know your busy and all but still It would be nice" Albus simply nodded.

Cheyenne looked nothing like her brother or her father whom both had black light brown hair was draped over one of her blue also had blue eyes but his were a shade lighter but Barry's eyes were was looking at suddnely "Who's the old guy?" she blurted 's face went as red as his pajamas.

Later that day Barry made scrambled eggs for everyone, over dinner Cheyenne continued to stare at Dumbledore."So Albus" Andrew began.

"As I am to be your professur soon, at the school I'd prefer you call me now you may call me Albus" He continued to eat his eggs.

Andrew stopped eating to look at him."Right well Albus, can I go to get all this stuff in London?" Dumbledore looked at his friend for the day.

"If you know where to go" Then he stood up and walked over to the fireplace."If your get ready for this" Andrew quickly walked over and Albus handed him a handful of weird powder."This is called floo throw it into the fire and name the fireplace you wish to get out of , this time will be going to a place called the leaky cauldron.I will go first" then Albus threw a handful of powder into the the fire and the fire turned green."The leaky cauldron" he shouted and then the flames rose higher then his head.

Andrew walked slowly over to the look in his father's eyes were full of pride in his son but his sister's were still full of shock from Dumbledore being consumed by flames."The leaky cauldron!" Andrew he went flying up the chimny and the ride continued to feel like a large rollercoaster untill it finally stoped and he landed next to Dumbledore.

It took Andrew only a few seconds to realize he and Dumbledore were in an old looking in the bar seemed to know Albus, which made sence with him being the head master of the to Andrew's surprise it seemed like he was trying to get Andrew out really quick but then the bar keep came up to talk with him.

"Hello Albus, anything to drink for you or your youn-" but then he dropped his bent over to help him pick up some of the shards but the man grabbed Andrew's arm."Bless my Andrew Potter, aren't you" he was also pointing at Andrew's forehead.

Oh ya that was another Andrew's forehead was a lightning shaped couldn't remember how he got it and whenever he had asked his father about it he quickly took interest in another topic."Umm yes I am...do I know you?"

The man shook Andrew's hand for what felt like he yelled."It's 's Andrew Potter" Everyone began to get in a circle and try to shake Andrew's kept coming back for one odd man who was standing in the corner walked up to Andrew."Ahh professur Quirrell how good to see you on this beautiful day" Andrew was sticking out his hand but Quirrell did not take it.

"A professur eh? well what subject do you teach at the school?" Andrew asked.

"D-Defence against th-the d-dark arts.N-Not that you need it P-Potter" Eventually Dumbledore announced that he and Andrew were lead Andrew to what seemed to be a small cuboard.

"Now, Andrew do you have any questions thus far?" Andrew thought for a second.

"Has Quirell, I mean Professur Quirrell always had his stutter?" This did not seem to be a question to ask in class so he asked Dumbledore.

"Well he at one point had quite a brilliant mind but he took a year away from the books to get some first hand experience...He has said that he met Vampires and now he is scared of the students and of his very own subject" Albus then began tapping on a brick three times untill it finally began to all of the bricks moved over to the side it was closest to.

Once the wall was completly removed it lead to a coblestone road which twist and bent out of near by street sign read Diagon alley.

He read Andrew's face too wanted two extra sets of eyes so he could see it all at of the first stores were selling cauldrons of all kinds."You will need one of them for potions" Albus told something came up In Andrew's head."Albus, how am I to pay for all of this.I have little money" Albus's face was puzzeled.

"You don't know about the wizard bank,Gringotts? well your father has tons of money from his will pay for you" They had arrived a snowy white building which towered over many of the was reminded of the colusseum he had seen on a trip to rome."Whats that?" he asked pointing to a small pointed eared man standing outside the door.

"Ahh...so Gringotts is also taking securty Andrew would be a goblin" Albus walked ahead of Andrew and opened the bronze Andrew got closer he noticed the goblin was a head shorter then he was and his fingers were extremly bowed as they walked the bronze doors were silver doors with words carved in them.

_Enter,stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Theif, you have been warned,beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Once inside Albus looked around for something and Andrew saw something the middle of the crowd was a large man who seemed far too big."Hagrid!" Albus yelled and the man turned around." is right here" Andrew had the puzzeled look."You see Andrew I have buisness to attened to right I will be back before you go anywhere beside you vault" he bowed to whisper into Andrew's ear."Plus I don't like the ride"

Andrew didn't understand but the large man's eyes seemed man was covered in black bushy wore a large mole skin over coat."Names Rubius of keys and grounds at Hogwarts"

"I'm Andrew,Andrew Po-" but he was cut off by Hagrid putting his finger to his mouth.

"I know who you don't say it or yeh'd be here all day" The room was large and completly made of of goblins were people to a back room,standing at counters or putting shiny jems on a lead Harry to a counter.

"Morn'in" Hagrid said in a polite voice."We've come ter take some money outta Potter's account"

The goblin leaned over the counter to get a better look at Andrew."And does Potter have his key?" Hagrid and the goblin stood staring at Andrew for a second.

"Oop got it here somewhere" said Hagrid and he began emptying his pockets."Here it is" he said as he pulled out a small silver key.

The goblin looked at it closely."That seems to be in order"

Hagrid's face went completly serious."An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore" he said importantly, throwing out his chest."It's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen" He handed the letter over to the goblin.

"Very well" the goblin said after reading it."I will have someone take you down to both !" he shouted.

Griphook was another goblin, slightly smaller then the and Andrew fallowed him to a back room."What's you-know-what?" Andrew asked.

"Can't tell yeh that" Hagrid said."I know your a nice guy an' all but cost more'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that"

Griphook kept the door open long enough for Hagrid to open it for , who was expecting more marble was surprised to see they were standing in a cave like the floor was tiny railroad tracks and in front of them,a matching climbed in, Hagrid complained about it being to cramped, and they were cart seemed to know its way, cause Griphook had no way to steer.

Andrew's face hurt from the wind rushing he thought he saw a burst of fire, but when he leaned over to try and see Hagrid pulled him back.

They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where those weird pointy rocks hang."What are those rock things called again Hagrid?" Andrew asked.

"Stalagmite or a more questions, I'm ganna be sick" He did look a shade greener then usual and when the cart made it's first stop he leaned against a wall and let it all out.

Griphook unlocked the door and what Andrew saw inside completly amazed were groups of gold,silver and broze coins.

"You and your dad are famous in this 's for you to share with your family" Hagrid said smiling down at though all he owned was a third,he was rich.

The two piled a medium amount into a bag."The gold ones are called Galleons,silver and Sickles and bronze are called Knuts" he explained."Seventeen Sickles to a nine Knuts to a that should serve you a couple o' 'll keep the rest safe" he then turned to Griphook."Vault seven hundred and thirteen now and could we go a bit slower please"

Griphook had an evil grin when he answered."Only one speed"

They were getting lower in the london underground (Hagrid explained where they were) and gathering speed by the was getting colder and Hagrid shared his mole skin over hurtled round tight one point they crossed over an underground likely Hagrid's least favrite part.

When they reached the vault Hagrid put some of his lunch on his shoe (if you know what I mean).The vault had no keyhole.

"Stand back" Griphook stroked the door with his finger nail and it unlocked with loud clicks."If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that,l they'd be sucked into the vault and be trapped there" Griphook informed them.

"How often do you check if someone is there?" Hagrid asked.

"about once a year" he told them with a nasty grin, which gave Hagrid and Andrew matching gulping faces.

Andrew thought something incredibule must be inside a super high security vault such as this one,Andrew was sure of the vault opened he stood on tip toes to see over Hagrid's to see something amazing, when he got his first glance he thought the vault was in the farthest corner he saw what he thought was the smallest package he ever saw wraped in rubby brown walked over picked it up and put it in one of his many wanted to know what it was in the paper but knew he couldn't ask and get a straight answer.

One wild ride later they stood blinking on the side walk outside of had a bag full of money and was in a magical the buildings a fire red bird was flying, then it took a dive and dropped off a letter adressed to read it out loud.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_Tell Andrew that I am going to be busy a bit longer then I thought.I want you to go get him his wand and keep him busy for a little just his wand,I promised I'd get him all of his other school stuff._

_Signed,Dumbledore._

Please review and I will post faster...Reviers will recieve a free robe from Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasion robe


	3. Chapter 3:Diagon alley

Andrew (the real) Potter

Chapter 3:

Hagrid and Andrew stood outside the Wizarding bank Gringotts next to the busy road. "Might as well get you yer wand then." said Hagrid, before his face changed as he remember something he had obviously nearly forgotten, "oh! and I furgot to get you yer birthday present"

"How did you know It was my birthday?" Andrew asked looking up at the half-giant next to him.

Hagrid scratched his beard. "I knew you since ya was a baby i have. Me an' yer dad are great pals"

Andrew could feel himself turning red. This man, who he had just met not even an hour ago, was offering to buy him a birthday present. "You don't really have to you know." Hagrid just shook his head.

"Nah I know dat, but this is the first year I can buy you a present so I'm gonna." again hagrid paused to think. "I know, I'll get you yer animal. but i don't like toads, they went outta style years 'go, and im 'llergic t'cats... So i'll tell you what, i'll get you an owl. All the kids want owls these days, they even carry yer post fer ya" Hagrid continued as he lead Andrew to the wand shop. "Now you go get yer wand, and I'll get you yer animal" and with that he vanished into the crowd of shop-goers.

Andrew stood in front of a rather large, slightly ovular shop called gold letters over head read Ollivanders:Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. As Andrew entered the shop the little gold bell on above the door rang. It was a tiny shop on the inside, with only a counter and shelves of highly stacked narrow boxes carelessly balanced atop one another, an eerie silence hung like heavy drapes in the room. There was no sign of another person in the store. But it seemed like a magical sort of place. Even the dust seemed to be magic.

"Good afternoon" the voice was old and soft. Andrew instantly turned to see where it came from. An old man was standing behind the cash register. His eyes were wide and pale like two silver moons with slight bags under them, but they were shining through the store.

"Erm, Hello" said Andrew feeling somewhat caught of guard by the shop-keepers sudden appearance.

The man walked around from behind the counter and over to Andrew."Ah yes,Yes,yes.I was wondering when id see you come into my shop, ." It wasn't a question. "Dumbledore was right that you would be coming by soon. Just a question of time really." almost as an after thought he added, "You have your mothers eyes. But your fathers looks " He said as he watched Andrews eyes travel around the dimly lit store. "It seems like only yesterday they were here buying their first wands" was staring straight into Andrew's eyes. It was awkward. "They favored very different wands. Well, I say they favored the wands but really, it's the wand that picks the wizard" had somehow got so close to Andrew that they were almost nose to nose. He was pointing at Andrew's forehead. "That's where he...", seemed to have gotten paler if that was possible, "I'm sorry to say that I am the one who sold him the wand that gave you that scar".

Thankfully at that moment, before andrew could think of something to say, Hagrid appeared outside the window and Ollivander turned his attention to him."Rubeus Hagrid! Is he here with you?" He asked Andrew

"You know him?" Andrew asked.

Ollivander smiled as Hagrid walked in with a bird cage covered in a black blanket. "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter such as for ,sixteen inches,rather bendy"

"That's it exactly" Hagrid said. He quickly grabbed his umbrella tightly.

"Ahh...but today is Mr. Potter's wand day now lets see." He pulled out a tape measure with silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?"

Andrew awkwardly stuck out his writing arm.

Right.

Ollivander began measuring. Shoulder to finger, Wrist to elbow, Shoulder to floor, Knee to armpit and finally round his head. As he measured he talk about wands. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magic. We use either Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers or dragon heartstrings. You never get as good results with another wizards wand."

"I wonder now...yes, why not," He climbed up one of the shelving ladders and returned moments later opening a rather dusty wandbox. "here Mr. Potter try this, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" Andrew took the wand and a warm sensation filled his fingers. Fireworks were going off the end of the wand. Hagrid even let out a "woo hoo!" and clapped. cheered."Oh,bravo, yes indeed,very good. But it is curious...very curious."

He walked to the counter and wrapped Andrew's wand and box in brown-paper. "Sorry sir, but what's curious?" Andrew asked.

Ollivander stared at Andrew. "Like I told you before I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. And It so happens that the Phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why its brother gave you that scar."

Andrew swallowed hard.

"Indeed it is odd that this happens. The wand chooses the wizard remember, I think we can expect great things from .Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great ,yes I won't doubt that. But great"

Andrew paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and left. Outside was Dumbledore just as Andrew remembered.

Hagrid handed Andrew the cage and told him it was his lifted off the blanket and a beautiful bird was inside. A small great horned owl to be exact. It was a baby still mostly covered with white downy feathers, a few brown ones were sprouting out on his belly and a stripe of black ones spread down his back.

"Ahh Hagrid how was the young lad?" Dumbledore asked, peering up at Hagrid though his half-moon spectacles.

"Fine professor, see ya at Hogwarts Andrew" and off Hagrid went through the crowd.

"Might as well get your uniform Andrew," said Dumbledore a small smile playing on his lips, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I'm sure you know your sizes and all. Plus it would be inappropriate to come in to a clothing store" Dumbledore told him. "But I will just be outside, trust me I'm not running off on you"

So Andrew entered the shop alone.

Madam Malkin was a fat witch dressed all in purple. "Hogwarts dear?" She asked looking Andrew up and down. "Got a lot this year, another young man being fitted as we speak."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Andrew on another stool next to him,Slipped a long black robe over his head and began to pin it to the proper length.

"Hello" said the boy. "Hogwarts as well?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Andrew nodding slightly. He liked meeting new people.

"My father's buying my books and my mums up the road looking for a owl" the boy told him. He had a rather high pitched voice. "Then I'm off for my wand and maybe even bug my dad into buy me a broom. Its a real sin I can't bring it to school. I'd make house team for sure. Do you play Quidditch?" he asked

"No" Andrew said feeling less and less like he belonged at Hogwarts.

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" the boy asked obviously trying hard to strike up a conversation.

"Not really" Andrew said hoping it would sound like he had an idea.

"Well no one really knows until they get there do they? But I bet I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family has been..." the boys voice had an almost lazy drawl to it. "imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave wouldn't you?"

Andrew was hoping he could wing it from here."Oh ya, I totally agree with you there mate"

Just then madame malkin finished pinning together Andrews robe and stood. "That's you done, my dear" and Andrew, not really sorry to have to leave, hopped off the stool.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts I guess" said the boy.

Guess there is a downside to everything Andrew thought.

Dumbledore was outside the door and looked up as Andrew walked out.

They stopped to buy paper and quills and inks. Andrew cheered up a bit when he found an ink that could only be seen if you pour chocolate milk on it.

When they left the store Andrew told him about the boy from the robe shop. When he finished he looked at the elderly wizard and asked, " 'erm...Professor... What's Quidditch?"

"It's our sport Harry. A wizard sport. It's like football. Most Wizards play or watch Quidditch" Andrew thought about the last time he played football. It was awful.

"What about Slytherin and Hufflepuff? what are they?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot of morons but I believe each house is equal" answered Dumbledore as they made their way down the cobble-stone street.

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff" said Andrew thinking about how he didn't know any magic yet.

"I suppose its better then being in I like them equally, but off the record every dark witch or wizard was in Slytherin, even the one who gave you that scar"

"You mean Vol- sorry he-who-must-not-be-named was one"

"Please speak his name. All of this he-who-must-not-be-named business confuses me"

Andrew met a new friend in Flourish and Blotts the book store. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling from wall-to-wall with books on all topics. Books the size of stamps,books bound in leather or covered in silk, even books with nothing in them at all.

When he was looking for The dark forces: A guide to self protection by: Quentin Trimble he bumped into a blond girl with dreamy blue eyes with a hint of gray.

"My names Andrew" he said as he leaned casually against the shelf. As he put his weight against it a copy of Traveling with trolls by:Gilderoy Lockheart fell upon his head. He rubbed the crown of his head as he felt his ears go slightly red.

"My name is Luna Lovegood" the girl said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.

This was one important thing about school that Andrew cared about, the girls.

He was so nervous talking to the cute ones though, and he thought this one was absolutely beautiful. "Me to WartsHog. I mean yes..."

She flashed him a smile of perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Well maybe, I'll see you there?" She asked as she leaned slowly toward him. "If you want we can hang out during lunch first day, i can teach who how to make anti-gnargle charms."

Andrew smiled, "sounds great."

"Pinkie promise?" Luna asked as she stuck out her finger.

Andrew wrapped his around it."Promise"

Dumbledore and Andrew left the store and went on to the rest of Diagon alley.

First they went to a cauldron store, Andrew wanted to buy a gold one but Dumbledore reminded him he only needed pewter. But he did get a very nice set of scales for weighing ingredients, and a brass telescope. Then they went to the Apothecary, which Andrew disliked for many reasons. First off it smelled horrible, with bad ingredients going off all the time and the objects stuff on the floor matched the slimy stuff in the barrels, and there was strings with fangs and claws.

Dumbledore asked the clerk for a set of basic potion ingredients.

When they had finally left the last store the afternoon sun was shining bright.

"Well I suppose your father would want me to take you to his great surprise now" mused Dumbledore as he lead Andrew to a huge coliseum hidden behind Gringotts.

The outside looked identical to the roman coliseum Andrew had read about in books. Dumbledore however kept pushing him through. Inside was a huge open field and on each side were three tall hoops. One small speck on a broom was flying in the air.

"Hello Barry" called Dumbledore

Andrew's dad flew down and threw an oddly wrapped present at his son. He unwrapped it to find a broom. It was made of highly polished wood and in gold letters read nimbus 2000.

The two boys raced around the field all day and spent all summer in Diagon alley at the local inn.

I still need reviews. They make me want to Post faster. Reviews of this chapter will recieve...ONE FREE OWL EITHER GREAT HORNED OR SNOWY SO PLZ REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4:platform 9 34

Andrew (the real) Potter

Andrew awoke at six o'clock the day he would be starting at Hogwarts and was to excited to fall got up and pulled on a pair of black jeans (he thought it would look odd if he walked out into London with a cape) he'd change once he got made sure Stripe (his owl) was in his cage and went downstairs to make breakfast, he was rereading his letter to make sure it was real and good thing he did because inside he found a train ticket on it, it said the hogwarts express on platform 9 3/4 and 4 long hours later Andrew's large trunk was brought to the train station by car.

The car parked in front of kings cross station at half past helped Andrew (and some help from Cheyenne) on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. "I have to take Cheyenne to horse back riding but I'll send you a letter, have fun and if you need help send me a letter or ask Dumbledore or even Hagrid. I know he doesn't look like it but he is really a great guy"

When Andrew looked around he saw two platforms, ten and platform nine, his platform was supposed to be between, he was starting to grab attention with Stripe chirping in his cage.

He was thinking of stopping a passing guard but deiced not to risk it, getting desperate now Andrew looked up to see any trains that left at eleven o'clock, but there were none, then he looked to the large clock Andrew had ten minutes to get on the train but he didn't know how to get to the platform. He was stranded in a station full of people with nothing but a heavy trunk, a pocket full of wizard money and a baby owl.

At that moment a group of people with trolleys passed by behind him and he heard them say a few words.

"Packed with muggles, every year it's the same"

Andrew knew he had heard the word said it meant non magical person, he swung around to see the speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, and one girl all with flaming red hair. The four boys had trunks in front of them and one had an owl, Andrew figured they were going to Hogwarts.

"What's the platform number?" said the little girl, she seemed to be just younger then Andrew himself.

"Nine and three quarters" answered the girl "Mom can I please go?" she asked.

"You're not old enough" the mother answered. "Percy you first"

What looked to be the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine Andrew watched, hoping this was the way just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time they got out of the way, the boy was gone.

"Fred, your next" the plump woman said.

The closest boy turned his head to look at his mother. "I'm not Fred I'm George" he told her in a firm voice. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother, you can't even tell who we are"

"Sorry George dear"

The boy walked up to where Percy was seconds before. "I'm only joking, I am Fred" he laughed as he went his twin called after him to hurry up. A second later both were gone, but how did they do it.

There was nothing else to do except.

"Excuse me" Andrew was a polite boy when he needed to be.

"Hello dear" she said turning around. "Let me guess, first time to Hogwarts?" Andrew simply nodded. "Ron's new too"

She pointed at the last and youngest looking of her boys he was tall, thin and scrawny with freckles and a long nose.

"The thing is I don't know how to…"Andrew trailed off

"How to get onto the platform?" she filled in for Andrew. "Not to worry" she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important, best to do it at a bit of a run if you're scarred now go on, go now before Ron"

Andrew was not at all in favor of this but he pushed his trolley round and stared at the wall, it did look to be solid.

He began running at the wall, tourist were walking nearby but that didn't stop him, he was going to smash and then he'd be in trouble, he was now running for his life and he didn't know he was getting nearer and nearer, the trolley was out of control, he was a foot away but he didn't close his eyes for the crash.

The crash didn't come he kept moving.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign over head read _Hogwarts Express, 11:00 o'clock. _Andrew looked behind him to see solid brick wall, a sign over head had the words platform 9 and 3/4 was written on it, and he had done it finally.

Smoke was drifting out of the train over the heads of chattering kids and owls hooted to one another over the large crowd.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out the window to talk to their families, some fighting with friends over who had the best summer break. Andrew stood on his own trying to put his things in the trolley carriage with all of the others and then went on his "not-so-magical" adventure for an empty seat. He passed a chubby boy who was talking to an older woman out a window something about a toad.

Andrew passed the crowds until he found a compartment with very familiar hair, blond hair, he slid the door open to find only Luna inside, Andrew brought Stripe aboard but had troubles opening the door until one of the red headed twins came running up to help. "Want a hand?"

"Yes, please" Andrew panted from many failed attempts.

"Hey, Fred! Come over here and lend a hand"

With the twins help, Andrew lifted his cage over to the upper compartment for animals. "Thanks" Andrew said wiping sweat off his forehead (most likely to impress Luna)

"What's that?" asked the twins together pointing at Andrew's scar. "You...you're not...are you?"

"Am I what?" Andrew asked, not quiet understanding.

"Andrew Potter" The twins said in unison again.

"That's creepy" Andrew told them. "But ya I'm him" Andrew said casually.

The two boys began staring as Andrew slowly backed into the compartment, the boys mother's voice floated into the train. "Fred, George? Are you there?" she asked.

With one last good look at Andrew the twins ran off the train.

Andrew finally got into the compartment and Luna looked up to see who it was." I was looking forward to seeing you" she quickly got up and gave him a hug by the Window, Andrew saw the mother pulling out her handkerchief. "Ron you've got something on your nose" she said as she started rubbing the youngest boy's nose.

"Aaah has ickle Ronnie got some fink on his nose" teased one of the twins.

"Shut up" mumbled Ron under his breath this time the older boy came into view, he was already changed into his robes and a shiny badge was on his robes it had a letter "P" on it. "Can't stay long, family" he began. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves "Percy the prefect left.

"Now you two" the mom said pointing a finger at the twins. "This year, you behave I get another letter says you've blown up a toilet"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet, great idea though, thanks mom"

"No it is not and take care of Ron"

"Don't worry about it! By the way, guess who we met on the train?"

Luna now began looking out the window; half thinking she would see another girl. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Do you know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Andrew Potter! I swear it on George's life"

"Thanks a lot mate"

"How do you know?" asked the mother, probably thinking it was some sort of joke.

"Asked him his scar's really there-like lightning"

"Poor dear, no wonder he wasn't with his family, you'd think his father would at least take the day off, he was ever so polite when he asked about the platform"

Andrew and Luna looked away and as if on cue the train began to move, it was so sudden that Luna landed in Andrew's lap. "Sorry" she said as she got up and sat next to him.

"No problem" he said wondering why she was holding out her hand, then she grabbed a hold of his, he now knew why she "happen" to land in his lap. "Ohh" he said out loud hoping against hope he didn't.

"Duh" Luna said getting closer and closer, he wondered how he knew she was going to kiss him, but he knew, his first kiss, a blond too, his dad had always said blonds were best at it, suddenly the compartment door slid open and Luna had backed up.

The youngest red-head had appeared. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full" Andrew wanted to tell the boy to come back in ten maybe fifteen minutes, but he didn't.

"Go ahead, the more the merrier" The boy sat, as Andrew was talking to Luna about what they would do on their first day to school, Andrew noticed Ron look up at his forehead then back down and acting as if he hadn't.

"Hey, Andrew" The twins were back. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George and this is Ron, our younger brother, we'll see you later we have to go see what Lee Jordan brought this year" then they bounded happily on their way.

"Are you really Andrew Potter?" Ron asked slowly, Andrew nodded. "Sorry its just I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes" he paused for a second. "And have you really got the...you know? ...scar"

Luna looked as Andrew lifted up his bangs felt it looked like looking at the lightning scar was causing Ron to stare.

"So that's where you-know-who?"

Andrew smiled," ya, but I don't remember any of it except a lot of green light"

"Are all of your family wizards?" Andrew asked who found Ron and Luna just as interesting as they found him.

"Ya I think so, Oh wait I think my mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him"

Andrew was wondering how much magic he must know already.

"So what's your dad like, do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Sure, I'll see if he can send it in the mail, do you get along with your family like, how many brothers do you have?"

"Five" Ron moaned. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts could say I've got a lot to live up and Charlie and Bill already left-Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of his Quidditch team Percy's a prefect and Fred and George are really funny if I do any of that its just ok cause it's already been done, you never get anything new either, I have Bill's robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat"

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asked by Luna to pet him so Ron handed him over.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-I mean I wanted a rat instead"

Andrew didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl, and Luna had been giving Ron an evil stare since he said that Scabbers was useless. "And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my mom or Voldemort-"

Ron gave Andrew a "what-the-"F"-is-wrong-with-you" look.

"You said you-know-who's name!" said Ron and Luna in unison. "I'd have thought you, of all people.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name" Andrew explained looking from Ron, to Luna, to Scabbers (who also looked shocked) "I just didn't know we aren't supposed to be saying his name, I have tons to learn. I bet I'm worst in the class."

"You won't be there have been loads of people who don't know they are magical and they all learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of the city they were speeding past fields full of cows and kept trying to explain what a Gnargle looked like, Andrew looked out to watch the fields and lanes flick by.

Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Andrew, who hadn't eaten since the day before, leapt to his feet, but Ron muttered that he'd brought sandwiches Luna mentioned she'd like something, if Andrew didn't mind. He went in the hall. He was expecting to bring back as many coffee crisp bars as he could carry, but there weren't any, all she had were Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Drooble's best blowing gum, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pastries, Cauldron cakes, Liquorices wands and a number of other strange things Andrew had never heard of, not wanting to miss anything, he got at least three of everything then paid for it with a handful of Sickles and two Knuts.

Ron stared as Andrew walked in with his pockets and hands filled with candies of all different colors then tipped it into the empty seat. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" Andrew said, taking out a Bertie's Botts tasted something like coffee, Ron on the other hand had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it, there were four sandwiches he pulled one apart and said, gloomily "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Here have one of these" Andrew said handing him a pastries. "Go ahead I have tons" Andrew rarely had any friends so he never had anyone to share stuff with; it was a nice feeling, sitting there with Luna and Ron, eating their way through all of Andrew's candy.

"What are these?" Andrew asked the two holding up a pack titled "chocolate frogs" he stared at them feeling something jumping around on the inside. "They aren't real frogs are they?"

"No, its just a spell, but see what the card is I'm missing Agrippa, oh that's right you wouldn't know Chocolate frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect-famous witches or wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I'm missing a few"

Andrew unwrapped his chocolate frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face, he wore half-moon glasses, had a long nose which looked as if it had been broken, silver hair and under the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore_. Andrew remembered the man from the first day he knew he was a wizard.

Andrew turned the card over and quietly read the words.

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Andrew turned the card over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone" Andrew said in a panicked voice. "What do I do?"

"He'll be back, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of you want it? You can start collecting "Ron kept his eyes of the stack of chocolate frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourselves" Andrew said noticing Luna too was looking at the pile.

After they unwrapped the frogs Andrew went back to his small bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. "You want to be careful with those" Ron warned Andrew. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor-you know, you get the good ones like chocolate and peppermint and jelly filled doughnut, but you can get the bad ones like spinach, liver and George swears he got a bogey flavored one once".

Luna picked out a green one and nibbled the corner. "Eww-see? Sprouts."

The three had a good time eating the beans and laughing at each others faces when they got a funny one. Andrew got toast, jelly filled doughnut, strawberry shortcake, vomit, ear wax and of course grass.

The countryside now was flying past at amazing speed there were woods, twisting rivers and dark hills.

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round-faced boy came looked sad about something.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad?" he asked.

The group shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps running away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up" Andrew said. "Here have a Chocolate frog" as Andrew handed him one of the last boxes.

"Thanks" he choked. "Well, if you see him" He left.

"I don't see why he's so sad" Ron admitted as he was sure the boy was out of ear shoot. "Had I been the one to bring a toad to school I'd throw it off the window, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk"

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"If he died I'd probably still walk around with him and not have noticed for a week" said Ron in a mock tone. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered looking wand, it was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking -"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with was already wearing her school robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here lost one" she had a bossy sort of voice; she had lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it" said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh are you doing some magic before we get there? Let's see it, then" She sat next to Ron, he looked take aback.

"Er" he cleared his throat. "All right, sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" He waved his wand, but nothing happened, Scabbers stayed grey but looked as if he had been shocked a bit and he went back to his hiding place in a discarded box of Bertie Botts.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not a very good one is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself for practice and it's all worked out for me, no one in my family's magic at all, it was a real surprise when I got my letter, but I was excited, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

This came out at rapid fire start till end.

Andrew looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he had not learnt all the set of books off by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron told her

Andrew, Andrew Potter" Andrew said.

Hermione's eyes went wide and scanned his forehead. "Are you really ?I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History, The rise and fall of dark arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I?" asked Harry, feeling a bit of blushing in his body come to his cheeks.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change; you know I expect we'll be there soon"

So she left taking, Neville with her.

"Whatever house, I'm in, I hope she's not in it" said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell-George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Luna.

"Gryffindor" Ron said seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and dad were in it to. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin"

"Isn't that the house Vol- I mean You-know-who was in?"

"Yes" Ron said flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter" said Andrew, trying to take the focus off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

Andrew was wondering what he would do once he finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts" said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the muggles, someone tried to rob a high security vault"

Andrew and Luna stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news, they haven't been caught, dad says it must've been a powerful dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd is, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who is behind it."

Andrew turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear everytime someone mentioned you-know-who. He supposed this was part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"I'd have to say England...my dads on it" Andrew told him.

Ron and Luna stared at him, but Luna was first to speak. "Your dads the famous seeker Barry Potter?" he asked still staring.

"Yeah that's him...bet he's more famous then me"

But before he could laugh the door slid open but this time it wasn't Hermione or Neville.

Three boys entered and Andrew remembered the one in the middle was the blond boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Andrew with a lot more interest than he'd shown back at Diagon alley.

"It's true famous Andrew Potter has come to Hogwarts it's you isn't it" he was pointing at Andrew.

"Yes" Andrew said looking at the other two; they were thickset and looked extremely mean, on either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a laugh, Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours, red hair and a hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." He turned his attention back to Andrew. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there"

He held out his hand to shake Andrew's, but Andrew didn't take it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter" he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents, they didn't know what was good for them, hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you"

Both Andrew and Ron stood Ron's face was as red as his hair. "Say that again" he said.

Malfoy looked as if he was enjoying this. "Oh you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now" said Andrew feeling braver then he was, because Crabbe and Goyle both looked much bigger then he did.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some"

Goyle reached towards the chocolate frogs next to Ron-Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle-Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared, it appeared as if they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said to Andrew and Luna, he then looked closer at Scabbers. "No-I don't believe it-he's gone back to sleep"

And so he had. "You've met Malfoy before?" Luna asked Andrew

Andrew explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family" said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. Dad doesn't believe it. Says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the dark side" He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there, you haven't been fighting, have you? I heard yelping from this compartment you'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us" said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" he turned his head to look at Luna. "You should probably go with her"

"All right-I only came here because people outside are behaving childishly, racing up and down the corridors" Hermione said this in a very stuck up tone. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she was pointing to Ron's nose.

Ron glared at the back of Hermione's head as she got out of the compartment, the sun was barely poking out of the sky, Andrew could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky, and the train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black cloak's, Ron's were a bit short for him, and you could see rips that had a lighter shade of black stitching them back together.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately"

Andrew felt butterflies flying in his stomach. Ron went a bit pale under his freckles. They quickly filled their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd walking into the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Andrew put his hood up to try and block the light. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of some of the taller students and Andrew heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Andrew?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me dat' the lot o' ya?"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down a steep and very narrow path. It was now so dark that Andrew thought thick trees must be on both sides of the path. Nobody really talked but there was a sniffling noise up ahead.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend" Suddenly there was a loud "Ooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Andrew and Ron were followed into their boat by Luna and Hermione.

"Ya'll in?" asked Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then- Forward!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was as smooth as was silent, staring up at the great castle towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his they walked up a passage in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still ot yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
